Charmed:Rules
This article lists the Charmed wiki rules. Please respect these rules and follow them. Users who repeatedly violate these rules can be blocked for a certain amount of time. Please read our blocking policy for more information. The Charmed Wiki Rules General * Before you started editing you must have read the Charmed Wiki Community Policy. * You must be at least 12 years old to contribute to this wiki. * You must have a basic understanding of the english language and mind your spelling and punctuation. * You must respect every user of this wiki and treat each other in the manner they themselves wish to be treated. * No harassment, name calling or disrespect about a user's opinions, nationality, sex, race or orientation. * Replica pages of the Book of Shadows are not allowed on this wiki. Only screencaps and scans of the pages released as stickers or included in the official Charmed magazine are allowed. * Uploading copyrighted pictures or informations. Also do not post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity. Inappropriate behavior * Rude and/or offensive behavior to other users about their; race, looks, sexuality or nationality. * Extreme swearing (F**k; N***er; B*****d, C**t, B*tch). Moderate swearing (Shit, Crap) is allowed, however. * Vandalism and Spam (for more information look here.) * Editing another users userpage. * Uploading sexually explicit pictures. * Creating a double account and pretending to be someone else. * Referring to a user besides their username or real name. * Asking the demotion of a rollback user, an admin or bureaucrat without any valid reason. * Removing comments of other users from talk pages and message walls. * Removing warnings by admins from your own message wall. Vandalism and Spam * Inserting false information. * Editing archived pages. * Inserting gibberish or whitespace on pages. * Advertisement or promotion of shops, other sites etc. Categories * Adding unnecessary or redundant categories is forbidden. * Consult and Admin or Bureaucrat before adding certain categories due to this wiki having too many. Userboxes * Userboxes that express hate will be deleted automatically by one of the admins or Bureaucrats. * Repeatedly creating offensive userboxes can lead to a block. Please read our blocking policy for more information. Double Accounts * Creating a second account and pretending to be someone else can lead to a block. Please read our blocking policy for more information. Rules for Admins and Bureaucrats * Pages may be locked in dire emergencies (constant spamming, vandalizing or reverting of an article). In other cases, a vote must be held to lock a certain page. Important pages such as infoboxes may be locked automatically to prevent any sort of vandalism. * Admins and Bureaucrats may edit another user's User Page for correction of broken links, double redirects, inappropriate content, removing duplicate files, etc. admins and bureaucrats who edit another user's userpage for any other reason than those mentioned before should be blocked for one month as well or demoted * A vote must be held before a user can be demoted unless the user requested for his/her demotion. * A user may be promoted after consulting all the admins and bureaucrats.